Fighting for what we Love
by WhisperOfTheCello
Summary: You and Shiki are engaged. Shiki, and the crew have to go away for a mission and you are left home alone. As you're planning the wedding, someone shows up at the demon house and changes everything. You are given a choice. Stay with Shiki and be killed before you give birth to your child or leave and be able to live and raise it. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters from voltage, 10 days with my devil. I do not own Shiki, or any other names mentioned in this story. Do not sue.

Rated M. Shiki romance. Has slight sexual content. Will have higher full-blown lemon later.

**I am writing the first chapter of a long series I plan. but if I don't get feed back or comments I will discontinue the story. Please follow if you like the series. Feel free to comment and please enjoy. I will be having lemons in this series. If you don't like lemons, please be warned before starting series. Thank you, and have a nice day!**

The sun was shining through the windows in my room. It looked like dawn had crept up on me again. I suddenly feel a familiar tug on my body to lie back down. He pulled my back against him planting a kiss on my hair. A familiar sleepy mumble whispered in my ear, "Sleep…" Then a sexy smile played upon his lips as he continued. "It's important now. You need to take care of yourself," he said as his hand caressed my growing abdomen with affection.

Being 4 months along, almost five, I had the perfect excuse to stay in bed with him. I laid my head back down loving his hand rubbing my stomach feeling our baby wiggle around. Feeling rather than seeing his smile against my neck, He lightly trailed kisses where his lips had been, continuing around to the base of my throat. I started to feel something pulsing against my thy. Ever since my hormones kicked in, just feeling him pulsing against me, knowing he wants me, turns me on so quickly. I already started to feel an answering pulse in my own body.

I slowly grind myself against him, answering his silent question. He answered with a deep groan. Propping himself up on his elbow, his free hand slid over my bump, up under my shirt to my breast and cupped it in his hands, giving it a little squeeze. I tilt my head back with a sigh, closing my eyes to the pleasure I felt from this man's touch.

"I want it….. Please….," Shiki said as he slid his hand up and down my side, lingering on the swell of my hips. "I love-," was all he got out before there was a knock at the door.

Kakeru called through the door, "Shiki, it's time to leave. Are you up?"

"Go away!" Shiki called back as he grasped a hold of me like I was able to anchor him to the bed.

"I'm coming in." Kakeru slowly opened the door. I pulled my shirt back down over my active bump as I pulled myself up to lean against the head-board. Shiki had just pulled the covers over his head and I see the blanket moving around his hard on, probably trying to situate it to hide it. Kakeru steps in and addresses the figure under the sheets. "Shiki. We have a mission. Remember that. You wanted to stay here to work remember? You don't want to work, then go back to the demon world." He looked at me with a small smirk when he finished. "If it's too much of a problem, we could always have your woman move out."

Shiki shot his head out from under the covers quickly with a loud, curt, "Never." The worlds laced with anger. "She's mine," he said possessively. He snaked his arm one arm around my waist and the other hand resting on our child glaring Kakeru in the eyes. "She leaves, I leave." I could tell it was a threat. I shook my head with a smile. I planted a kiss on his cheek. Same old Shiki. Not that I didn't like these declarations of possessiveness, but Kakeru was right. The only reason he was still allowed to stay in the human world was because of his job. But these times always reminded me of how much I really meant to him. Always reminded myself of how much I loved him. I lightly placed my hand on his cheek. "What?" he asked obviously confused.

"Though it pains me to say it, you have to go to work. I will be-," I quickly corrected myself, "WE, will be waiting for you when you come home. I will call you if anything happens. And I promise I will take care of myself." I smiled at him lovingly. I used to be so nervous to touch him and talk to him like this. It's all become to natural. Shiki leans up and kisses me on the lips quickly, but deeply. His tongue sliding in a few times and then abruptly ending it, leaving my heart pounding. I felt my body respond instantly to him. My cheeks started to flush and I felt my eyes glazing over with love and lust for this man.

Shiki looks square at Kakeru who was standing there blushing slightly, looking away. "Get out. I will be there soon."

"Ah-, right, right. I was just leaving. Be down in 10 minutes." Kakeru stammered. We don't get teased much anymore due to our obviously loving gestures happening more frequently. Even though I'm still embarrassed sometimes, I still secretly love this. His possessiveness and his clinginess. I secretly hope it never changes.

As Kakeru closed the door, Shiki leaned back over to me kissing me strongly. His tongue darting in my mouth as I gasped. He sits up in bed next to me. He kissed me until we are both breathless. "10 minutes is enough-," he started.

I placed a finger over his lips as I looked into his passion glazed eyes, seeing that his brain is obviously pulsing between his legs in the corner of my vision. "Why don't we save this until your back? Make us that much more crazy for our reunion." I started to lightly trace my finger down his chest. His breath hitched in his throat.

"…No-, no…, "he cried in a pleading manner. "Now." His voice laced with need. His eyes begging me to continue.

Haruhito knocked and sang through the door, "We are leaving in 5, Sheeks. Get some breakfast now or else don't eat!" The voice faded as he walked down the hallway. Almost in answer to what Haru said, my stomach growled.

"Looks like your baby's hungry." I gave him a smile as I stood up. With a loud sigh, Shiki admitted defeat and packed a bag as I straightened up to go eat.

**I have ever written for someone else to read. It will have some lemon in further chapters. I hope you all enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

** I do not own the characters, names or anything from 10 days with my devil. This is rated M. HAS FULL BLOWN LEMON IN IT! Licorice is the female characters name pronounced as the Japanese flower not the candy. If you don't know how to pronounce it correctly, look it up. Lol otherwise you might get hungry throughout the story.**

Licorice. _**My**_ Licorice. She was brushing her hair. That's it. That's all she was doing. 'So why am I like this?' Shiki tried to focus on the task at hand. He packed his bags, but out of the corner of his eye he saw her. She usually dressed for the day, but she has been spending more time in one of his shirts and a pair of booty shorts. He wasn't complaining. The sight of her excited him. The joy he felt knowing she was his put his mind at ease.

He remembered when he found out she was pregnant. He knew that his family didn't support or agree to his relationship with her and wouldn't give their blessing to their marriage, but he was determined to change that. He tried everything, but his family never budged, that was, until he got her pregnant. The word of her pregnancy spread quickly to his family, by his doing. Being terrified about the family image and fear of the loss of their power, they changed their stance and urged them to marry and quickly. He was happy to oblige.

But he was engaged to her in the human realm before there was any kind of progress with his parents. He had met with her family well before she was pregnant. He visited with her sister first. It was a bit strange. He didn't know what to say. He preferred to not talk to people, especially ones where it was so important for them to like him. He wasn't one to ask questions. He sat in silence listening to the chatter amongst the sisters for a good part of the evening. He managed to get through it somehow, but he had a goal in mind. He wanted to pull her sister aside and talk.

Towards the end of the evening, he found a time to talk alone with her sister. He took her by the hand and led her towards the kitchen. He there made his intentions clear, though somewhat awkward. He looked into her eyes, serious and determined. "I love your sister. I am very serious about her. I want her hand in marriage." Repeating word for word what Satoru had told him to say. "She is everything to me. I am asking for your blessing to marry your sister."

"I think that would have been put to better use if said to my parents." She smiled at him. He blushed slightly but held her gaze. "But I'm glad to know my sister has found someone who loves her very much. I will help you set up a time to meet our parents so you can say it to the right people. But for what it's worth, you have my blessing and support."

Shiki was so happy he smiled and took her hand. "Thank you." And with that he let go and went to find Licorice. He went over and took her hand. Not knowing what was acceptable and what wasn't, he leaned over her and kissed her on the lips. "Sh-, Shiki!" She stammered. She blushed and tried to hide her face, but didn't hide it quick enough for him to miss her smile.

"Sleepy….." He rested his head on her shoulder, as to hide his smile. His heart was pounding.

A month later, he was able to meet her parents and asked the same thing. They agreed. That's when he planned his proposal. He planned to go out of his way to make it special. She liked going outside. He knew he would be in complete hell, but she was worth it. Besides, it was a once and a lifetime thing for her, because now that they have each other, he was never going to let her go. It was his job to do something special…. Well at least according to Kakeru and Satoru.

He had taken her to the movies, out to eat, and now he was taking her out dancing. He handed her a dress. "This is for you…. Go change." She smiled up and him and nodded. They both went and changed in the bathroom and continued to their next destination.

Her little black dress was perfect. A strapless fitted bodice, giving dangerous clues to their perfect content. It lowered into a tight skirt that clung to her beautiful curves. he was dressed in dark wash fitted jeans. His shirt was a plain white button up with a black jacket, all topping it off with a purple tie, that matched his eye color, worn loose around his neck. In the breast pocket of his jacket was the ring he had picked out. It was simple, but elegant. It was a silver band with a nice diamond in a cathedral setting with one tiny pink diamond on either side of the center one. It glittered so beautifully in the light.

He walked into the lobby, then noticing Licorice already standing outside the doors waiting for him, he walked over to her. The closer he got the louder the pounding of the music rang through the walls. He took a deep breath and took her hand. He strode in with determination.

Licorice kept sending scared glances his way. She knew he hated this. But he could see she appreciated it. She was having a good time so far, but the club was extremely crowded. Satoru and Kakeru were there. They had booked the VIP section. Satoru and Kakeru were surrounded by women. Both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves and both knew what was going to be happening. When Shiki and Licorice arrived, all eyes darted to Shiki. Another attractive guy coming to the table was hardly unnoticeable.

All the women followed him and undressed him with their eyes. Shiki was wearing something completely different from his regular clothes, which just made him all the more attractive. Picked out by Satoru of course. He felt all eyes on him. He was so nervous….. So he started to drink. One after another. He tried to calm himself down, but all that did was open his eyes to all the other men lusting after Licorice.

Not that he could blame them. The dress Satoru picked out for her fit her just right. It clung to her in all the right places. He could hardly tear his own eyes off her. His body was heated from staring at her. Licorice smiled at him. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from being tipsy. He felt his heart was near to burst. She got up and bent over to pour herself another drink, but he just stared at her butt. The small tight skirt showing her tight perky butt he longed to grab and smack. 'Give it a little bite….' As he let his mind wander, his mind mesmerized.

She turned around and caught him. He blushed and looked down. He had a hard on that was killing him. It was straining against his pants. Licorice leaned over and asked, "Is everything ok Shiki?" He could see straight down her top. He wanted to hoist her over his shoulder and carry her to the nearest bathroom and take her hard. "Uh, y-, yeah," he stammered. He leaned forward and took another two shots. 'What the hell is wrong with me!' he thought.

That's when he noticed Satoru walking over. He held out his hand. "Come on! Let's dance. No use wasting that outfit by sitting." She agreed. He watched as she danced with another man. He watched her body move to the music. He felt himself growing in rage with every touch Satoru did. First he danced apart. Then he grew bolder. He started to stare at her. Shiki knew that look. That look he had all too often with her. He took her hand first. Then had his arm wrapped neat around her hips. When he tried to grind with her, Shiki shot up and pushed his way over there without even realizing. His anger hastening his steps.

When Satoru saw him coming he knew he had been caught. He lightly pushed Licorice, who was tipsy, in Shiki's direction. She was laughing, cheeks flushed, as her body mashed up against Shiki's chest. He felt his heart in his throat when she looked up at him and mouthed 'hi.' Her eyes full of wonder. She stood on her tippy toes and said something in his ear only he could hear. "I love you so much. You're so hot I can't take it. You look so good in these clothes. But I want to rip them off you instead." She went back down and tugged on his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

He saw stars. His every nerve was alive in his body. The alcohol was obviously getting to her or she wouldn't have said that, but he felt so much emotion well up in him. Hearing those words. Those same things he's been thinking all night and now she was kissing him. He growled in his throat. He kissed her passionately back.

She broke off their kiss, for what he felt was all too soon, and started to dance against him. His manhood was already throbbing. Pulsing to the point of pain. Now she was grinding on it. That was almost his undoing. He felt like a beast unable to control himself. She turned around in shock. Her face was of complete innocence as she realized his body was screaming out for her. She took his hand up to the VIP area again and sat on the couch in the section where no one could see what was conspiring. She pushed him down, climbed on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt his heart stop. She whispered in his ear, "Damn it, Shiki. TAKE ME NOW!"

And with that, any fragment of restraint he had left dissipated. His mind went blank. His body acted of its own accord. Knowing nothing but that his body ached for her, shaking with need for every part of HIS woman. His breathing ragged as his every nerve sprang to life where she touched. He craved her touch on his skin. "Licorice!" He heard the desperation in his voice. He grabbed her butt with his one hand while the other pulled her top down. She moaned in his ear. He took a breast in his hand and tugged on her nipple while his mouth left kisses all over her body.

She undid his shirt as fast as she could. She flipped the sides apart and pushed him back against the couch. She got down to the floor between his legs. His eyes grew wide in fear. If she did this he knew he would lose control. "No,…" he whimpered. She started to undo his pants, staring at him with lust. Shiki grabbed her hands. "Licorice," he said with warning in his eyes. He knew once it started there was no way to stop him from claiming her here. Making her scream his name, so everyone would know she was his. None of those guys could touch her then. No one could take her away from him.

'Wait!' he thought. 'This isn't going at all like I planned. I was planning to propose! Now here she is, on her knees before me, when I'm to be the one on my knees.' With regret at interrupting, he knew proposing was more important.

"Wait!" he tore the words out of his throat.

She looked at him in confusion. "Wait?"

He pulled her up next to him. He stood up and got down on one knee. He pulled the ring out of his jacket and his hands shook nervously. He looked up at her and she was crying. 'Crap! Please be tears of joy.'

"Will you marry me Licorice Marie Jayde? Be mine… Be mine forever….please." He looked at her, his vulnerability reflecting in his eyes. She could see he was speaking from the heart. She stood up and screamed, "YES!" causing everyone to look up in the direction of the scream. Shiki was glad for the cover because they weren't in any condition for someone to see them. Kakeru and Satoru, who were on the dance floor, looked up and laughed as they continued to dance the night away.

When Kakeru and Satoru came up the stairs to congratulate them, they came upon a vision they weren't expecting. Licorice with her chest bared and skirt pulled up. Shiki with his pants undone pulled down slightly and shirt undone, having sex on the couch. Both going at it with their eyes closed, Shiki groaned. His hands on her hips, slamming himself into her as deep as he could. Suddenly he whipped his eyes open as if he sensed their presence. He set eyes on them. "Get out!" he barked quickly grabbing his jacket and covering Licorice. She turned around shocked and then buried her face deep in his neck. Both Satoru and Kakeru couldn't get the image her face out of their head. Her rosy cheeks, kiss swollen lips, chest heaving for air, hair askew, with that dazed look in her eyes from pleasure. "Get the fuck out of here!" Shiki barked again, wrapping his arms around her as if to protect her.

Both of them burst out laughing. Satoru was the one to answer, "Sure thing." He laughed and called behind him, "Didn't know you two were so kinky. Good job Shiki. Didn't know she could look like that."

Shiki had never been so thankful to be able to control minds. He was able to go back in Kakeru's and Satoru's memories and erase what they saw. No one was going to see that face and be able to remember it as long as he could help it. It was strictly for him. That's a side of her he never would be willing to share.

He blushed at the memory. But he loved her. He wouldn't change anything about the evening. After they left together, her being drunk and thoroughly ravished, they took a cab. She just kept looking at her ring and smiling. She hugged her hand to her after every time she looked at it. It made him so happy. She was excited. She was happy. She wanted him, as a husband and a lover. He was fairly drunk as well, as he could tell from his thoughts, so he didn't trust flying. When they got home Shiki took her upstairs and put her in her room. He was torn. He wanted to spend the night with her, but he was sure having him glued to her when she woke up would only intensify her hang over. He had just proposed though. She was his. The ring glittering on her finger was proof. She just kept staring at it beaming from ear to ear. He counted tonight as a success.

He took off her shoes and dress. That was a mistake. He saw her breasts pop out of her top, then bounce a little. He watched as those curves he was fighting with at the club slowly revealed themselves. He looked at her face. She was looking at him watching her. She saw his hungry expression and his body betraying him. He blushed. She sat up and kicked the dress off the rest of the way.

She pushed him back and climbed on top of him. "You know, you never did get to finish. Can I help you now? I know how hard tonight must have been for you." She grabbed his tie, bringing his face close to hers. She licked around his jaw then trailed down to nibble his neck. "I want to repay you for making my night everything it could have been," she said between lavish tastes of his neck.

'Note to self, Licorice is a tease when drunk. Must do this again.' He gulped as he felt her grind against him. Suddenly she went limp and fell back.

She passed out.

What a letdown.

Then the night we made the baby…


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters, names or anything from 10 days with my devil. THIS IS RATED M. HAS FULL BLOWN LEMON IN IT. BE PREPARED. IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS, DONT READ THE STORY. Also, please comment and leave feed back please. Thanks!**

It was 6 months since they got engaged. It was cold outside, just a few days away from it officially being winter. Shiki came home after a longer than normal job. He went alone this time. The rest of the team was now clear to go since they received his report. But he had to admit, being away from her was getting harder. Licorice had no idea how excited he was to finally get back to her. To finally experience the kiss he's been missing and thinking about nonstop. He wanted nothing more than to feel her against him and lay his head in her perfect lap. He was so tired.

Meguru came over first. "Hi Shiki. Dinner is in the fridge if you want some. We are heading out here directly."

"No,…. Sleep." He looked around. No sign of Licorice. He felt a pain in his chest. Shiki slowly drudged his way up the stairs and paused. "Licorice?" he directed at Meguru.

"Haven't seen her. Sorry."

He continued to the bathroom to bathe. Sleeping on park benches made it impossible to shower on missions. After he was finished he looked in the mirror. Why didn't she come and welcome him home like usual? He couldn't help but feel the sting of rejection. She was always there when he returned. Open arms and warm lap ready. He started to fear she might be falling for another guy while he was gone. Someone could have made a move on her while he was working for the last week and a half. 'But she wouldn't,' he reasoned. She wasn't answering her texts or calls like usual. He started to get angry. Why had this just occurred to him? He threw on new clothes and went to find and confront her.

He stormed into her room. "Licorice!"

No one was in the room. He turned around and left. He went to his room next. He opened the door.

"Licorice!"

No answer again. He went into all the other bedrooms one by one, starting with Satoru, the man whore, all the way to Meguru. She wasn't in any of the rooms.

He tore through the down stairs. "Licorice! LICORICE!" he called louder each time. He finally searched the whole house. He was panic stricken. He ran to the phone. He called Kakeru.

The phone rang twice before he picked up. "What." Kakeru snapped.

"Licorice. Where is she?"

"Haven't seen her. I'm not her guard. I didn't see her leave though. Did anyone see Licorice leave?" Everyone around him mumbled a no. "No. No one saw her." With that he hung up.

He hung up the phone. He felt himself starting to panic. 'I need to check her closet for clothes.' He ran up the stairs to her room. He dashed into her room to her closet. Her clothes were all still there. The only thing out of place was a box filled with tissue paper, half put back together on the floor. He turned around and closed the door. 'Nothing out of the ordinary,' He thought. He then remembered her tracker ring. He relaxed a little. He could just track her to see where she was. He rested his back against the closet doors and let out a sigh of relief while he looked at the bed. In his haste before he had missed the little piece of paper under a little piece of chocolate on his side of her bed. He walked over and ate the chocolate while he read the note.

It stated, 'Welcome home master. I've missed you. I'll be waiting for you in your chambers.' Chambers? He already checked his room though. He did sound pretty pissed. Maybe she heard him calling her name and hid?

He walked out of her room and straight to his. He opened the door and was about to call her name when he caught sight of her. There she was, standing in a black and white maid uniform. She was donned in a tight corset bodice leading down to a puffy skirt with an apron. He gulped. Her hair in braided pig tails about her shoulders. She wore knee highs with a garter. She had strappy high heels with bows hanging on the outer side. She had a head band with a big bow that was perched on the opposite side of her bangs. She was tugging at her skirt which was extremely short. Her tight, perky butt slightly peeking out the back of the dress. She was blushing looking away. He just stood there for a few seconds drinking her in before she finally said something. "Welcome home master." Her voice quivering from embarrassment. "I waited until we were alone master to appear. Please forgive me." She bowed. He saw her breasts straining against her corset.

He was always a fan of cosplay, anime and figurines. Now here stood his fiancé in a sexy maid uniform calling him, 'master.' His dick came to attention in seconds. This was so hot. So.. So fucking HOT. He dropped the note on the floor and started to walk forward. She bowed again, blushing profusely.

"Master, please forgive me for not answering your calls. Is there anything I can assist you with?" She talked while still bowed.

He looked around her to her butt now generously peeking out beneath the skirt. 'Oh.. Oh yes.' He started to blush. He was dying to touch her. It was taking all his strength not to. He knew once he did he would act like a fool. He knew his instincts would take over and he wouldn't be in control. He was terrified of acting like some dirty sex crazed pervert who would loose control and end up exploding in his pants before anything happens in his excitement. But... This whole experience... It was a dream. He felt like he was living out a hidden fantasy. His pulse was racing. Every little thing she did effected him and made him want her more.

"Draw-" His voice cracked, betraying him. He cleared his throat. "Draw back my sheets." He repeated being careful to not show how insane he was from this.

"As you wish." She stood straight again and walked over to his bed. She bent over to pull the sheets back. She squeaked and quickly tried to pull the skirt down some. She shot him a glace sheepishly, blushing, completely flustered.

'Holy hell.' He started to blush in response. He caught himself starting to dash over to her. His hands ached to touch her. His heart nearly stopped with her in that outfit. He finally was able to stop himself right before he grabbed her. He was blushing. His dick was so uncomfortable in these pants. He was so thankful for the fact he was wearing black pants so she wasn't able to see how bad it was.

He turned his head and walked to the window. He closed his eyes and started to take deep breaths. 'Calm down, Calm down. What is wrong with me? I have done this so many times before, but it feels like the first time again. Why am I so nervous?' He felt his heart hammering in his chest, beating so loud he was certain she could hear it. Why was his excitement making him act so ridiculous? Why can't he just give in to his desires this time?

She knew he was enjoying it, but he was holding back. She knew he was flustered. She had done a great job with this one. He was crazy for her. She could feel it radiating off of him. 'I have to take the lead. I have to make this amazing for him. It's the day I met him, when I was going to be toast. I want to celebrate the day we met.' Licorice gathered her confidence and walked over putting her hand on his shoulder, turning him around. The look in his eyes confirmed her suspicions. He was breathing ragged. His face flushed. The obvious movement in his pants. He just stood there, swallowing hard. He's loving this.

"Come with me master. I will help you undress. I'm sure you've had a hard time at work recently. Let me pamper you." She took his hand and led him to the bed. By pulling on his hand, she made him sit down on the bed in front of her. She ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes darting all over her tempting body and back to her lovely face. His eyes mirroring the desire coursing through him, but also… fear? "My poor master. Let me undress you."

Reaching her hands out to his shirt, She start to undo his buttons. His eyes focused on her face. The raw lust piercing through them took her breath away. Licorice felt her confidence slighly faulter at his gaze. She blushed and bit her lip slightly. He looked away then, face still flushed, closing his eyes. 'What is he afraid of? I want him to go crazy on me. I needed to break that fear.' It was time to step it up.

She moved closer to him between his legs. Her chest just a breath away from him. When her finger tips got half way down his shirt, being careful not to touch him, she decided to make the move. She ran her hands across his chest and down his stomach under the shirt. His breath hitched in his throat. He let a small groan slip. He blushed deeper, but still had his eyes averted and closed. That was it. 'If he wasn't going to, I am. I'm hot as hell for him. Seeing him like this is such a treat. He's not usually like this.' She leaned down and bit his neck lightly, and trailed her tongue and kisses up to his ear. "Master. I have a confession. I am madly and insanely, in love with you." She nibbled on his ear. His hands suddenly came around her back and brought her body up against him. 'He was losing it. Almost there!' she thought excitedly.

His heart was pounding. His control was about to snap. Her confession, though he already knew it, was shredding any fragment of self control he had. But she continued. She pushed him down on the bed. She just ripped the rest of the buttons off. She brought one sleeve up and then the next so his shirt was completely off. She pulled it out from under him and threw it away. Blushing but with raw hunger in her eyes she focused on him, her eyes never leaving his face. She climbed on the bed and crawled up him. Her mouth started to lick his neck making her way down his body. Her hair tickling him right before her mouth did.

He was panting, grabbing the bed sheets. He groaned as she made her way down him. When she stopped just above his pants, she unbuttoned him and let him spring free. He growled when she did. She then straddled him and leaned forward. She looked him in the face. He moaned while his eyes were closed, obviously enjoying these sensations. When he opened them again she saw he looked as if ready to burst. This was it. She knew the time of breaking his control had come. She smiled seductively. She leaned in like she was going to kiss him. He closed his eyes, ready to receive it. Instead she went to his ear and whispered, "OH master. I'm so wet! I want you to take me master. I need you, now."

His hands parted from the bed straight to her ass. He grabbed it roughly and groaned loud, while the same time grinding himself against her throbbing center. I cried out from the pleasure and the sheer joy in finally breaking his control. "OH MASTER!" I cried out. He grabbed my hair and suddenly slammed our mouths together with a need that took my breath away.

"MINE!" He screamed. He ground himself into her again. "MINE!" he screamed louder. He ripped her thong off and immediately started to stroke her clit. He left her mouth and bit her neck. He felt her tighten close to release. He then inserted his fingers into her and she climaxed over his hand. He felt so much like an animal. So primitive. He was going to claim her. He was going to make sure he ruined her for anyone else. All he could think was, 'I want her. She's mine. She's MINE. SHE'S MINE!'

He flipped her under him and tore at her clothes with his mouth and hands. Shredding her outfit, he left her flushed and ready for the taking. "Licorice!" he growled. She moaned and bucked beneath him. He claimed her breast with his mouth, with his hand on the other. He licked, sucked, nibbled and squeezed. Then he switched to the other.

'Oh my, I finally released him only to be incinerated by his heat!' This was so hot. She was about to orgasm just on the sheer erotic vision of seeing him like this. She didn't know he was capable of this. She knew she finally got to see the deeply buried Shiki.

"MASTER!" She screamed as he left her chest and spread her legs. He was down in a second licking up every ounce she gave him. He sucked her clit until he finally moved down to her slit as his fingers continued whipping her into frenzy. She came again, and again, screaming his name. "SHIKI!" Finally she was quivering, panting like crazy. Looking at her like this almost made him cum in place. She leaned up and said, "Master, allow me to return the favor."

He watched as her sensual mouth went down around him. She started sucking him. He could feel her tongue licking all over. "Licorice," he hissed. She then continued to suck him while her other hand played with his balls which were already preparing to cum. He grabbed her hair, pushing as much of himself inside her as she could handle. He felt himself getting closer. "You're mine. You're mine! Say it licorice. Tell me!"

"Master-…. Shiki, I'm only yours, and your only MINE!"

It threw him over the edge. He knew he was going to cum. He threw her back and slammed himself into her. He wasn't going to cum in any other place but here. This is where he belonged. This was his. He was hers'.

"SHIKI!" She screamed right before him. The tightening in her belly finally releasing. She came so hard the room started to spin and she just shook riding her orgasm to the end.

He heard her scream. Her walls grabbing at him, begging him to release. He gasped and cried out as he answered her body shortly after her. He trembled. He felt himself shooting every drop into her. It was sheer heaven to him.

Finally he collapsed down on top of her. He looked at her. That face. That beautiful, sexy face. No one else would ever see that face. He promised he would make that certain.

He rolled to his side as they both tried to catch their breath. Both beyond exhausted. She reached up and covered them up and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He was so happy. She leaned up and kissed him before settling down next to him. He was so happy. He hated ever leaving her. This was his home. She was where he belonged. But he couldn't fight off sleep as it claimed him quickly in mid thoughts.

A little over a month later, he woke up to her lurching out of bed to his trash can, emptying her stomach. He smelled the air. He smelled breakfast. He walked over to her and patted her back as she heaved again.

He walked down stairs. He grabbed toast off Haruhito's plate without asking and got some milk.

"HEY! That toast was mine Sheeks."

"Idiot." Shiki responded going back to the room. Licorice was gone.

She came back to the room and saw there was toast and milk. "Is this for me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." She smiled and started to eat.

Then it happened again in the morning the next day, and the evening. Suddenly it dawned on him. He ran to the convenience store. He bought tons of crackle jack, and … a pregnancy test.

He came home and took her hand immediately and led her to the bathroom. He handed her a box that was wrapped up in wrapping paper. Licorice tore off its wrapping excitedly. When she saw the contents her jaw dropped. She dropped it and ran out of the bathroom. He picked it up, put it on the sink and took off after her.

When he found her she was throwing the contents of her purse on the floor, grabbing a mini calendar book. She looked at it and tears sprung to her eyes. He stood there watching her sit down on her bed. A smile played at her lips. In a joke, she looked at him, "Looks like you impregnated the help."

He put his hand to his chest. His chest hurt from joy. He smiled. This is exactly what he wanted. She stood up and ran to him. He picked her up and swung her around and kissed her hard and passionately on the lips. He looked into her eyes, putting a hand on her stomach and smiled a smile that sent her heart racing and said, "Mine."

His thoughts turned back to reality as he was being shoved towards the door by Licorice. "Come on Shiki! I packed you a lunch. The sooner you leave…,"she leaned up to his ear and whispered, "The sooner your home. And you know how happy I will be to see you. Be well rested."

Shiki shot her a glance and smiled. He turned around in the doorway and gave her one last deep, loving kiss before saying, "I love you….. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I'll think about you the whole time. I'll wait for your call."

"I won't be able to sleep without you."

"We'll do what we always do. I packed something with my scent and I will stay on the phone till your sleeping" She smiled and pecked him again.

"Ok… I love you."

"I love you too! Now go!" Licorice waved and closed the door behind her. She leaned back on it. Her eyes started to tear up like they always do when he left. "I'll work on the wedding. That will help ease the loneliness."

TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Shiki or any of the characters from 10 days with my devil. This is rated M for lemons. If you don't like lemons, please don't read the story. Please feel free to comment and let me know what you think. Thanks! Please enjoy.**

It was a long day. She sat with Shiki's laptop balancing on her stomach nibbling on some carrot sticks. She was comfortably sprawled out on the sofa in the living room since she was home alone, with all her papers spread around in organized piles. The current search was flowers. She didn't know many flowers so this was proving difficult.

Her head was still so overwhelmed. She still couldn't believe it. 'His parents blatantly refused us and now we are planning the wedding.' Well, she was planning the wedding. Shiki really isn't into all that. His only request was that the smells weren't too strong and that it has a mandatory gift of a box of cracker jacks. He had a list of approved character prizes that was included in each invitation. He's such a child in that way.

As she thought on that, she realized a lot about him was still like a child. She hoped as time went on that they would slowly be able to help him grow. He was so inexperienced in so many ways due to his constant wish to be alone and sleep. Licorice understood why he had such a fear of people. He was traumatized by his parents. Watching them be fake and act cheerful around others while after hours his life was a living hell, with him in the center of it. No pun intended. The way he clings to her in his sleep makes her realize just how deep seeded of an issue this is to him and how truly scared he is.

"We're here now. He's not alone. He knows that. He will come to heal in time. I know he will," she said in complete confidence while rubbing her belly affectionately.

Suddenly the door bell rang. She struggled up out of the sofa and put the computer down the coffee table in front of her on one of her piles. She walked over to the door and looked out the peep hole. No one was there. She shrugged her shoulders and walked back towards the couch. Then the door bell rang again as she was about to sit. In an annoyed sigh she walked back over to the peep hole and still nothing. She brought her head back confused. She should be able to see a child there even if it's short. She leaned up to look again when suddenly there was a voice from behind her. A voice she had never heard before.

"Well, well, well. Hello Licorice. I'm glad they all left so we can finally meet." She was so scared she didn't want to turn around but the man's hand turned her around against her will. She stood in place, petrified. She was staring into the face of another man. He was about six feet tall. The man was dressed in a gray business suit, but obviously built beneath it. He looked about 30. His face was covered in scratches and scars, but still very handsome. He was of fair complexion with beautiful gold eyes. His dark brown hair was wavy and dangled from his head, dropping to just above his eye brows. His movements were very fluid. He was smooth and calculating. Nothing betrayed on his face.

She got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'Don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you… yet.' His voice sounded. She was completely thrown. This mans mouth wasn't moving but she heard him talking. His lips didn't even budge. His lips never parted, unless they broke into a smile. He must be a demon.

"Who are you and why are you here? How do you know my name?" Licorice demanded. She backed herself against the door. She knew she would never be able to run away, especially in her condition.

'My dear. Like I said, I am not here to hurt you. Yet. If we meet again, I will be. So be aware. I am here on business. You have two choices. If you continue to stay with Shiki, I will be forced to kill you. I'm instructed to only do so when the baby is old enough to survive without you so that Shiki might have an heir. BUT, please save me the hassle. Break it off with Shiki. Tell him you two are through. Leave. And never have contact again. Then I won't have to kill you and you get to keep your bastard.' His lips still didn't move the whole time. He was able to speak directly to her mind. It frightened her.

'What if he could hear my thoughts?' She was scared.

'Rest assured, I can't read your mind.' He answered as if he was able to. 'I'm just good at, as you call it, reading people. One of my powers is to be able to talk to people without using my voice. It comes in handy for being stealthy in my line of work.'

"Why am I being threatened? Who is it that wants me to leave Shiki?"

'I am under strict instructions to keep my boss a secret. You know what you need to know. I will be tailing you. I am under a long term contract to make sure the terms I told you are upheld. I will always be around. I will always be watching.' He moved closer until their faces were almost touching. 'What a shame though. You're cute.' He traced his finger over her stomach and looked down. 'What a shame to waste such a fine creature. Pregnancy suits you. Your glow is breathtaking. Maybe I will have some fun with you. But be warned, I will, without a doubt, have fun with you if you go against me.' Licorice recoiled from his touch.

"So if I stay, I will die. If I leave, I can meet and raise my child, but Shiki won't be a part of our child's life?" She forced out.

'Exactly. Once you leave he's to have no part of you or your child's life. So leave and start a new life. Let's face it, the one you were actually meant to have. Or stay and die, in which your baby will have no mother and you two will never meet. But either way you choose, if you let on to ANYONE about this, in any way, you and your child will be destroyed. IMMEDIATELY. You will never know when I'm there. You will never know when I'm right next to you. I will always be there. I have more powers than just projecting my voice into another's mind. I am in this field because of my skills.'

He finally walked away from her. She was shivering. She felt herself grow cold. What was she going to do? She couldn't protect herself from him and she couldn't tell anyone either. "What are your other skills?" She felt she had a right to ask.

'Well, aren't you nosey?' He chuckled. 'Alright, I will humor you. I can mask my presence. I can magnify my hearing. I can project my voice in your head and to other places to throw people off to where I am, the power you are experiencing now. And last but not least, I am able to strangle people without touching them.' He smiled wickedly. 'Would you like a demonstration?'

"No!" She shouted putting her hands around her throat.

He chuckled again. 'You really are attractive. I think I will enjoy this job.'

Her legs were no longer able to hold her. She sank to her knees and buried her face in her hands. The warmth of the fresh tears rolled down her face. She was stuck. She knew she had to leave. She knew there was no choice. If she stayed and died, there would be no way in the future she could possibly find a way back to him, so leaving was her only option.

'Now you have to make it convincing that this was your idea. If he doesn't buy it, you will be killed no matter what. So if you choose to live, then you had better do your best. You have to beak it off completely. Leave no chance at 'working things out'.' He talked as he paced around the room. 'You have to find your own place to stay. You will leave here. You will begin breaking it off the minute he returns from the mission. There's no delay. The longer it takes the harder it will be.'

Her phone vibrated on a stack of papers on the table. He walked over and picked it up. He opened the screen and read the text. His face slowly turned to a smirk and put the phone back down on the table. He continued, 'I would start looking for places now. You don't have much time. You will be homeless as soon as he's home. You can't keep in contact with ANYONE from the demon realm. You will live and act as though it never existed and everything was a dream.'

She wrapped her arms around her baby as it kicked sensing the mother's extreme distress. 'How could I possibly pretend it never happened? I'm pregnant from it.' She knew she had no choice, so there was no part in arguing.

'So are we clear?' He took a few strides over to her until he was in her face. He put his hand under her chin and brought her close to him. 'Are we?' He asked again as he licked his lips.

She met his gaze with tears dripping down her face. "I understand. I am leaving."

'Good girl.' He released her face and took two steps back. He said one last thing as he turned and left out the back door. 'Hope to not see you again too soon.'

She ran over to her phone and saw who texted her. It was Shiki. She opened it up and read it. 'Licorice, I miss you…. I can't sleep without you. How are you and the baby? I love you. It's getting so hard to be away from you. Next time you come with. I need you here.'

She started to cry uncontrollably. 'How could this happen?' She looked around at all the hard work she's been pouring her heart into every weekend. Their wedding was nearly complete, but now all for nothing. There wouldn't be a wedding. She picked up all the papers and plans and threw them in the trash. She cried in agony. She saved the page with all the made plans with the phone numbers on it. She had to call them all and cancel.

Once she finally recomposed herself, enough to talk on the phone, she walked over and sank to the couch. She picked up her phone and responded to Shiki's text. 'The baby and I are fine. We will be waiting for you when you get home.'

Her vision started to blur again, but started making calls. She opened the lap top, closed the flower sites and opened an apartment rental one.

The next day...

Tonight Shiki was coming home. Today was the day her life was ending. She walked up to the address on the piece of paper. The last one on her sheet of the possible apartments she could afford as well. If this one didn't pan out, she was in trouble. She walked over to the apartment and knocked on the door. As the door opened, an elderly woman popped out.

"Hi, I'm Licorice. I'm here about the apartment."

The elderly woman came out with a big smile with a key in her hand. "Oh, hello darling. Let me take you right there." She closed the door behind her. They walked only two apartments down from the landlords place. This apartment was on the very end and had nothing above it. She unlocked the door.

They walked in and to her surprise, the place was lovely. "Just went up today. You're the first one to see the place too. Go ahead and look around. I will wait here." The elderly woman sat down in the mud room seat. She was amazed. It was so good for the price. As you continued out the mud room there was a kitchen immediately to the left. There was a door on the wall opposite the kitchen and that led to a full bathroom. As you kept walking in there was a decent sized living room next to the kitchen. And a mini office on the other side of the living room, not divided. There was no dining room, but she noticed the stools were under the counter. The kitchen was in a big 'U' shape, the opening facing the living room, with a window looking out front behind the sink at the outside where they came in. It wasn't expensive, but it looked nice. The whole house was in neutral colors. As you walked past the kitchen and the living room there were two other doors on the wall opposite the living room/office. She walked over and opened the first one. It was a bedroom with nothing in it, but smaller. The last door to the house was opened and lead to a decent sized master bedroom with a walk in closet. It even had its own master bathroom. The house was fully furnished. It had a stove, dishwasher, fridge, microwave, couch and recliner, everything but the bedroom furnishings.

There were stars in her eyes. This was way too good to be in her price range. "Are you sure this is the one for 1,000 per month?" she said as she looked around in awe.

"Oh no, that's not this one. This one is going for 1,500. But I see you're expecting. In order to keep my other tenants happy, I will be glad to give it to you for that price. I have some tenants who are very picky with noise. This would help us all out. Besides, I noticed I'm the last one on your paper. I would love to help you. You remind me so much of my daughter. Both my daughter and grandchild died in an accident when she was just about at her due date. So in honor of her, I want to help you. You said on your application, you're soon to be a single mother. Let me know how I can help you. I will even babysit from time to time in emergencies. Just consider me your mother."

She started to cry. It was so nice to have someone close to her like a mother. Since her actual mother lived in another country, she really felt alone. The only one she had was her sister who had her own life and child to look after. "Thank you. I would be so pleased to accept. When can I move in?"

"Today. I will have my son drive over to your place in his truck as soon as you say the word. Here's my number. Call me any time young lady. My name is Rose. Don't be a stranger." She walked right over and embraced Licorice. She finally felt like she had a tiny scrap of hope of getting through this.

It was afternoon when she got home. Her new place was closer to work, but a great distance from here. That was probably the best. She knew if she lived close she would find herself walking by here and trying to sneak a peek at Shiki every chance she could. That wouldn't do. Especially if she is to make it clear there wasn't a chance of reconciliation.

She walked up the stairs to her room. She pulled out her luggage and packed all her clothes and belongings quickly. She only had a few hours until Shiki would arrive and it would all take place. She went through a mental check list. She called Rose and like she promised she sent her son over. "He will arrive in a half hour. He will help you carry your things. Don't you worry about anything." She was such a nice woman. As licorice packed she remembered her pillow was in Shiki's room.

She walked in and froze. It hit her that itwould be the last time she was in here. Her knees went weak at the power emotion ripping through her body. Such sorrow and loss, almost like a death. That's when she heard it. The door was being unlocked.

To be continued…..


End file.
